


handleable

by orphan_account



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teencast, masochist nilesy: the saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It's nothing he can't handle, Nilesy decides, blood pouring from his nose and down his nice new shirt. </i>
</p><p>Or, Nilesy has a crush that's going to kill him, and Sips and Sjin jump him in the school bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handleable

It's nothing he can't handle, Nilesy decides, blood pouring from his nose and down his nice new shirt. He decides this while Hannah is holding a wad of paper towels to his face, and when he tries to tell her this, she asks him to repeat himself. His voice is thick with blood and phlegm and he says it, again, and she stares at him like she's still not sure she's heard correctly. 

They're sitting in Hannah's living room, and Nilesy is getting blood all over the couch. This is nothing new. Nilesy has been getting blood all over Hannah's couch, routinely, since the beginning of the year, when he was punched in the mouth so hard his lip split and Hannah decided to take him home, instead of doing amateur doctoring outside the school building. (Just don't tell Lewis, love, she had said, and winked in a way that made Nilesy feel profoundly uncomfortable, though it had been a joke.) 

"It's nothing I can't handle," Nilesy says, and Hannah makes an utterly confused expression at him. It's like he's not speaking English. She's holding a wad of red-soaked paper towels and staring and Nilesy frowns, tries again. 

"I can deal with them," Nilesy says, "myself." 

"They punched you in the face," Hannah says, as if it isn't obvious. She's still making that expression, like Nilesy has suddenly sprouted a second head. 

"Er," Nilesy says, because it's true, they did. He looks at the wall in desperation. There's a picture of Hannah and her parents on vacation, with Hannah holding a really big fish and looking proud, and he looks away, still not meeting her eyes. "still, though, I mean, it's not a big deal, really--"

His voice rises an octave and he stops, swallowing. Hannah leans in and pats him on the shoulder, because he's going frantic. She's used to it. He takes a breath, laughs nervously. She shuffles a little closer on the couch, takes his hand.

Hannah's family is well-off, and it shows. Her couch is comfortable and nice and he's seen it with a plastic slip cover. He thinks about this, about the silliness of a slip cover for a couch, while he steadily does not look at Hannah. He feels like he's disappointing her, in some way, by not taking her help, when she offers it. Hannah gives him so much. 

"They hate you, though," Hannah says, because she's blunt, and Nilesy winces. "Sorry, but..." 

"I know," Nilesy says, because he does, "but, I was thinking I could, you know, try to handle it. Myself. Without you, or Zoey, or Rythian..." 

Hannah stares at him for one beat, two beats, but she nods, finally. "Okay," she says, frowning, looking at Nilesy with worry in her eyes. He does his best to look back confidently. 

\--

He's stupid, Nilesy thinks, later on, lying in bed. He has a crumpled tissue of an entirely different kind in his hand and he groans in self-loathing and turns over, throwing it in the waste bin next to his desk. He is so, so stupid. 

Here is the stupid thing, the really stupid thing: he has a crush on them. On both of them. On Sips and Sjin, the Sips and Sjin that bully him, the Sips and Sjin that shove his face into the walls, punch him, laugh at him. His stupid traitorous brain has thrown up all the wrong hormones and he has a gigantic, gigantic crush on Sips and Sjin.

He admires them, somehow. Together, they are deadly and perfect and cruel. It is obvious-- to everybody --that they are deeply, madly in love, and they do not hide it, and they spit in the face of others. And he loves them. Together. 

When Sips punches him in the face there is a moment when knuckles collide with his eye or his nose or his mouth and pain blooms there and it feels (and this is weird, he knows, and wrong, not something he should tell his mom about) good. There is pain and white-hot heat and later on he thinks about it, he thinks about it in bed, about getting punched, and Sips punching him, and the way Sjin's mouth turns up when he sees it, and he goes through tissues like they're nothing. 

If he had a crush on anyone else, it would be okay. A crush on Hannah-- who wouldn't have a crush on Hannah, she's so kind and lovely, but he doesn't, he's got a crush on Sips and Sjin. 

Lyndon meows dolefully from the floor, looking up at him through the dark, big green eyes glittering, and Nilesy sighs and pats the bed. Lyndon immediately jumps up, curling next to him, and stretches out to go to sleep. Nilesy sleeps, too, dreaming uneasy dreams. 

\--

They get him in the bathroom the next day. Nilesy is washing his hands one second and being forced against the mirror the second, glasses painfully askew, breath gone in shock. He can see the curve of his own cheek against the glass and feel a hot hand threaded through his hair and pushing him and Nilesy struggles, for a moment, before going limp. 

It's obvious what's going to happen next, so it's easiest not to struggle. He can hear low laughter, Sips', reverberate through the room, and Sjin snickers, too. He closes his eyes, bites his lip, braces himself for the first blow. 

It doesn't come.

"I don't know, Sips," Sjin says, and he can hear the amusement in his voice, lilting. Nilesy opens one eye, and then the other, but he can't see much, just the blurry shape of his own face in the mirror. "Seems like a shame to punch him, like this." 

"What are you talking about, you big dum-dum?" Sips asks, gripping Nilesy's head tighter, pulling his hair between his fingers. Nilesy winces a little bit, tries not to make a noise. 

"Well, he's all splayed out for us, isn't he?" Sjin asks, and touches Nilesy on the back. Nilesy gasps before he can help himself. His heart is thumping loudly, so loudly he's sure that they can hear it. He tries to pull away, but Sips's hand grinds his face into the cool surface of the mirror, and his sneakers squeak against the tiles as he fights for purchase. Sjin's hand is warm through the fabric of his shirt and he moves it in a soothing little circle. 

He's in the most cramped and painful position imaginable, faucet digging into his belly, back strained and legs stretched, but Sjin's touch ignites nervous fire in his belly. "Guys," he squeaks, and shuts up with a high gasp as Sjin slides his hand down, stopping just below the waist of his pants. 

Sjin laughs, loud, and then runs his fingers teasingly across Nilesy's ass. Nilesy's heart is pounding a thousand miles a minute and he doesn't fight back, his whole body feels like jelly. Sjin's fingers linger, for a second, and then skim his hip, sliding up to run against the line of bare flesh revealed by him bending over so awkwardly, and then, then, run around to the front of him. 

Sjin palms him, gently, and Nilesy whines even though he tries his best to keep it in. He never thought they would do anything like this. He can feel his face burning. Sips's fingers in his hair tense, uncurl a little. If he wanted, he might be able to push away-- 

but he doesn't move. Sjin pulls his hand away. 

"Look at him, Sipsy," he says, and then touches Nilesy's cheek, what he can reach. "I think he likes it." His fingers on Nilesy's face feel burning hot and softer than he thought they would be. Nilesy swallows as they caress him, trace the line of his jaw. 

"Wow, Sjin," Sips says, his voice slipping into their standard call-and-response, "who would've thought?" and then he lets his hair go. 

Nilesy doesn't dare move, for a second. He doesn't want to. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

Sips sighs, and Nilesy opens his eyes in surprise as he yanks one shoulder back, pulling him around. Sjin is looming over him, slick as always, smiling. Sips is to his side and he's smiling as well and Nilesy is so nervous that, for a second, he thinks he's going to pass out. He manages to keep his feet, though, and he doesn't meet Sjin's eyes. 

Sjin touches Nilesy's face, again, long fingers seeking up to find his mouth. He leans close, close enough that Nilesy can smell the sweet skin smell of him, like painter's tape and bubblegum and turpentine. His fingertips brush Nilesy's lips. 

"Well?" he asks, and Nilesy's heart stops when he realizes that he's expected to answer. He can't. He doesn't know what to say. 'Get off me', maybe, but he doesn't want to. 

He's been dreaming of this moment for months, this little moment, Sjin touching his face, his mouth. He shudders, tries to keep from saying anything embarrassing. He says Sjin's name, instead, weakly, and Sjin's smile goes from sweet to predatory. 

He leans in, kisses Nilesy, and Nilesy is so stunned it takes him a second to react. Sjin's mouth is soft and his lips are a little bit chapped and his shoddy facial hair is fuzzy against Nilesy's chin. Nilesy closes his eyes, squeezes them shut, and opens his mouth as much as he dares. Sjin laughs, laughs against his mouth, and pulls away to look at him. Nilesy looks back, shyly.

"He definitely likes it," he says to Sips, and Sips steps forward to kiss Nilesy, too. 

Sips pushes Nilesy back against the sink and his kissing is rough, forceful. He shoves his tongue into Nilesy's mouth immediately and Nilesy scrabbles for purchase, almost slipping on the floor as Sips leans him over. The fire in his belly is pooling and growing and he's getting hard and his face is still flushed, he knows. 

Sips grabs his ass and he yelps, loud, and he can hear Sjin cracking up, and then Sips slides a leg between his legs and Sjin stops laughing. Nilesy skitters a little, tries to pull away put of sheer surprise, but Sips has him by the hips, and he rubs his thigh against Nilesy's groin, watches his face. 

"Wait," Nilesy gasps, hands flying up to cover his face out of sheer embarrassment, "the door--" 

If someone were to come in, he would die. He would die, right there on the spot. 

"Jammed it closed," Sjin murmurs into his ear, lips pressed up against the shell of it. Nilesy shivers at the closeness of him, and when Sjin slips down to kiss his neck, he can't help but breathe hard, out. Sjin smiles-- he can feel it-- and kisses him under the jaw again, his mouth soft. 

Sips kisses him on the mouth and grinds against him, long and sinuous, and Nilesy gasps and kisses him back, shaking hands holding onto the sink behind him for support. Sjin licks him on the neck, then, tongue a line of fire, a brand, and Nilesy whines, high, he can't help it. 

Sjin's hands are on his waistband and Sips is moving away, a little, and Nilesy flushes hard as Sjin undoes the button of his pants with his long fingers. Sjin takes a second to palm him, leaning in, watching Nilesy's face, and Nilesy bites his lip to avoid making any embarrassing noises. He will anyway, he knows, with sick certainty. He can't believe this is happening. Sjin caresses him through his pants and Nilesy exhales through his nose, grinding into him without meaning to.

"Whoa there," Sjin says, and laughs, unzipping Nilesy's pants with one fluid movement. He pauses, for a second, leans in, his breath ghosting over Nilesy's face. "Someone's eager." 

"Sjin," Nilesy says, voice hoarse. Sjin smiles back at him, all sharp teeth and happiness. He planned this, Nilesy realizes. They planned this. The thought should make him scared, but it sends a sharp wave of heat through him, instead. There's a sense of flattery in that. If they planned this, they like him. 

Nilesy rocks against Sjin's hand a little, groans. "Sjin," he repeats, voice getting frustrated. "Please, Sjin..." 

Sjin looks delighted, and he can hear Sips break into happy laughter. "Good boy," Sjin says, and kisses the corner of his mouth. "That's what I want to hear." He slides his hand inside Nilesy's boxers, closes it around his cock, and Nilesy gasps and trembles. 

It's the first time anyone's ever touched him before. His first time is happening in the school bathroom, backed against a sink. His first time is happening to Sips and Sjin. 

Sips breaks the thought by caressing his cheek and Sjin pumps his hand at the same time and Nilesy whines, high, moving his hips into it. Sjin's hand feels amazing and he's an expert, clearly an expert, going slow and gentle and teasing. Sips kisses him and Sjin strokes him again, and again, and Nilesy can feel heat pooling and building inside of him. If only he would move faster.

"Please," he rasps, breaking away from Sips, voice utterly hoarse and needy. Sips kisses his jaw, licks along it. 

"Jesus, Sips," Sjin says, stroking him a little faster, but still not fast enough. "Would you get ahold of this joker?" 

"I'm looking, Sjin," Sips says, and grabs Nilesy's hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. "He looks ungrateful, to me!" 

He bites down on the soft white expanse of Nilesy's throat, and Nilesy whimpers at the sudden intimate pain. It feels incredible, possessive. It feels like Sips is marking him as theirs. 

He is theirs, really. He rocks his hips into Sjin's hand, closing his eyes, leaning back more as Sips kisses the mark he made. 

"I think he liked that, though." Sips says, and bites down again, a little lower. He doesn't break skin, but it's hard enough to bruise, and just the thought of it bruising, being able to be seen, a physical brand of ownership, is enough to get Nilesy to whimper. He can feel his orgasm building inside, a sharp rising pleasure.

"Definitely," Sjin says, and picks up the pace. "He definitely liked that." 

He leans in to kiss the spot Sips bit, and Nilesy comes into his hand with a sharp exhalation of breath. He feels ashamed immediately after. 

"Aw," Sjin says, stroking him one last time, making him squirm from overstimulation, and then pulls his hand away. He kisses Nilesy on the cheek, tender, a little mocking, and wipes his hand on Nilesy's pants. 

"Hey!" Nilesy yelps, but there's not much venom to it. Sips ruffles his hair roughly, then punches him in the shoulder, but it's not hard. 

They leave him in the bathroom, dazed and a little confused, a half-smile on his face. Sjin is whistling as he walks out the door. Nilesy does the fly of his pants up and wonders if anything will change, if it was supposed to be bullying, if it counts as bullying if the victim enjoyed it.

He touches the marks on his neck and wonders how the hell he'll explain them to Hannah.


End file.
